1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display element in which a pair of substrates is arranged to face each other and is fixed to each other by way of a frame-like sealing member with a predetermined gap therebetween and liquid crystal is sealed between both substrates inside the frame-like sealing member, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display element including a black matrix which surrounds a group consisting of a large number of display pixels which are formed inside the frame-like sealing member and provides along the frame-like sealing member.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In the active-matrix-type liquid crystal display element which constitutes one type of the liquid crystal display element, a switching element is provided to each of the plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix array. A thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a typical example of the switching element.
Here, the active-matrix-type liquid crystal display element which uses the thin film transistor is known in patent document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,626), for example. Further, the constitution which covers a periphery of the pixel electrode with a light blocking film made of a resin (hereinafter also referred to as a black matrix) is known in patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei04-342229), patent document 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei05-72540) and patent document 4 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei11-352500).
The liquid crystal display element is, for example, configured such that a pair of substrates which respectively forms display pixel electrodes and orientation films and the like on inner surfaces thereof in a stacked manner allows the inner surfaces thereof to be arranged to face each other with a predetermined gap therebetween, peripheral portions of the pair of substrates are adhered to each other by a frame-like sealing material which forms a cutout portion in a portion thereof as a liquid crystal filling port, then, liquid crystal is filled in a space defined inside the sealing material by a pressure reduction injection method through the liquid crystal filling port and, thereafter, the liquid crystal filling port is sealed.
Further, polarizers are adhered to outsides of both substrates and, at the same time, a backlight which supplies light to the liquid crystal display element is arranged below the liquid crystal display element, and a drive circuit board which drives the liquid crystal display element is arranged outside an outer peripheral portion of the liquid crystal display element, and these respective members and a frame-like body formed of a molded product for holding these respective members are housed in a metal-made shield case (frame) in which a liquid crystal display window is formed.